Seul l'élément compte
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OSx5 :D) Jeux du Fof. Pietro et Clint vivent dans une société où chacun possède un pouvoir élémentaire qui lui est révélé à ses 18 ans. Alors Pietro angoisse parce que dans cinq heures il saura s'il peut rester avec l'homme de sa vie. [Hawksilver]
1. 12h04

**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 77ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 21h**

 **Thème : Elémentaire**

 **Personnages : Clint X Pietro**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Date : 03-09-16**

 **Disclaimer : Le fandom et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé :)**

* * *

H-5.

Pietro remit son compteur mental à jour. Il savait parfaitement que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant à 12h04, heure précise de sa naissance dix-huit ans plus tôt. Et dire qu'il était aussi angoissé qu'excité paraissait un euphémisme. Il était tétanisé.

Il atteignait sa Majorité, moment décisif où son Elément lui serait enfin révélé.

L'Eau, la Terre, le Feu ou l'Air, il aurait pu ne pas faire le difficile – même si le Feu ne l'attirait pas spécialement – sauf que pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, il ne lui restait que Clint. Clint Barton, alias le Dinosaure pour les sept ans de plus qu'il avait.

Après avoir perdu leurs parents dans une explosion à 7 ans, sa jumelle et lui avaient été recueillis par des parents violents qui n'avaient été dénoncés que lorsque Wanda s'était faite violer à 14 ans. Après cela, ils avaient été placés dans un foyer d'accueil mais sa sœur avait contracté une sorte étrange de maladie qui l'avait fait mourir en une semaine. Autant dire que Pietro n'avait pas eu "une enfance facile". Puis, _il l'avait rencontré_.

C'est ce genre de phrase qui fait un peu choc dans un récit du passé, mais quand il y repensait, Pietro ne se souvenait de presque rien hormis les vêtements que portait Clint ce jour-là : des chaussures classes avec un jeans denim épais et un pull noir plutôt moulant. On pourrait croire que dans leur société révolutionnaire, faite de courtoisie et de gentillesse – non vraiment, on croirait voir les Altruistes de Divergente partout ou presque – leur relation allait pouvoir s'épanouir sans encombre. C'était possible ! Ils pouvaient se marier, adopter des enfants et fonder une famille heureuse, trouver des travails passionnants avec des horaires convenables et des salaires décents qui leurs iraient à tous les deux, à la seule condition que Pietro soit du même Elément que Clint : la Terre.

Il n'y avait aucune discrimination entre les quatre catégories, l'Eau égalant le Feu qui valait l'Air qui correspondait à la Terre. Mais les croisements de pouvoirs avaient donné dans le passé des catastrophes personnelles, comme le triste exemple de Wanda. D'après ce qu'avait dit les médecins, son Elément avait été trop puissant et avait dévoré sont énergie interne. Les enfants issus de parents de différentes catégories avaient beaucoup plus de risques d'être atteint de ce genre de problèmes et le gouvernement avait donc fait en sorte de les réduire en empêchant les couples inter-Eléments.

D'où le stress de Pietro.

Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de quelle catégorie provenaient ses parents, même en ayant cherché dans des archives avec l'aide de son petit-ami, et le fait que Wanda ait eu ce problème de santé ne l'aidait en rien pour le rassurer.

Il avait passé une année entière à essayer de convaincre Clint de commencer une relation malgré cette incertitude et ça avait été un réel combat. Tenter tous les jours de se voir malgré le travail de l'un et les cours de l'autre, de se rapprocher émotionnellement et physiquement, d'apprendre à mieux se connaître… Pour l'enfant brisé, construire ce "quelque chose" avec son élu avait été comme une thérapie lui permettant d'effacer toute la souffrance insoupçonnée que son cœur contenait. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés – Clint n'étant pas sans peine lui non plus et ne voulant pas prendre de risques d'être plus gravement blessé – et avaient trouvé cet équilibre nécessaire à tous les couples. Et Pietro en était pleinement satisfait. Il était presque guéri maintenant, il lui suffisait d'une dernière impulsion.

Trente minutes avant l'heure fatidique, il se présenta au Conseil. Clint avait heureusement bien voulu l'accompagner et il s'assit sur une chaise pendant qu'un Ancien lui rappelait certaines règles.

11h55.

Et plus les minutes avançaient, plus Pietro avait conscience de la trotteuse qui battait les secondes dans l'horloge murales, et plus il sentait son pouls s'accélérer.

11h59.

Il avait tellement peur.

S'il n'était pas Terrien – comme les autres surnommaient les élémentaires Terre – il devrait dire adieu à la seule et dernière pierre stable de son univers. Clint Barton ne resterait que le meilleur souvenir de son atroce début d'existence.

12h03.

Il espérait seulement que ça n'arriverait pas.

12h04.

Il entendit distinctement la grande aiguille taper dans le mécanisme pour annoncer le changement de minute et son appréhension augmenta tellement qu'il eut l'impression de s'évanouir pendant une microseconde.

Puis il sentit une force nouvelle en lui. Cette étincelle de joie et d'espoir qui aurait pu balayer tous ses mauvais souvenirs pour lui faire croire qu'il nageait dans le bonheur depuis le jour de sa naissance. Il était enfin accompli. Il ne doutait plus du fait que sa vie irait beaucoup mieux à partir de maintenant, guidée par un instinct purement bénéfique.

Il se tourna alors vers Clint avec un grand sourire et ne comprit le visage blême de celui-ci que lorsqu'un des Anciens présents annonça :

« Air. »

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, et j'envisage éventuellement une suite... Pour ou contre ?**

 **Kisses**


	2. 12h05

**J'ai profité d'un thème pour vous faire la suite :P Mais toujours pas de solution alors il faudra attendre la prochaine nuit.**

 **OS écrit dans le cadre de la 79ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 2h**

 **Thème : Ouragan**

 **Personnages : Clint X Pietro**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Date : 04-11-16**

* * *

L'effet de la révélation avait été plus dévastateur que prévu. Pietro n'avait jamais ressenti de peine, de haine et de détresse en si peu de temps et avec autant de force. Il était dévasté.

On osait lui arracher Clint ? Vraiment ?

Qui étaient donc ces gens pour décider qu'il ne méritait pas de connaître le bonheur après toutes les pertes qu'il avait déjà subi ? Un Conseil, des Anciens, des fidèles et une politique cruels. Un gouvernement rongé par la peur et par l'intolérance, corrompu par de l'argent et de fausses idées véhiculées par des fanatiques. Les virus ne sont pas éradiqués en massacrant tous leurs porteurs mais en leur trouvant un antidote. Mais ça, personne n'avait l'impression d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Pietro ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il connaissait suffisamment Clint pour savoir qu'il suivrait aveuglément les ordres et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'abandonner lui aussi. Oh bien sûr, ils s'aimaient, mais son amant avait toujours eu un sens du devoir un peu trop fort au goût du plus jeune, et tout le monde sait très bien que l'intérêt général prime sur les sentiments personnels.

Il allait de nouveau être seul.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Pietro ouvrit ses mains, toujours au centre de la salle. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer et de frapper contre un mur. De s'abîmer les phalanges jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient en sang avec l'os mis à nu. C'est comme ça qu'il se sentait : écorché jusqu'à la moelle.

Il n'entendit ni les appels, ni les cris, ni le fracas des chaises s'envolant et des tableaux se déchirant. Il n'écoutait que le bruissement de son âme qui s'écoulait du bout de ses doigts et de son cœur qui battait de plus en plus lentement. Les yeux fermés, il constata que sa respiration était de plus en plus faible, et bientôt ce furent ses genoux qui le lâchèrent. Mais la sensation qu'une intense boule de lumière brillait au creux de ses côtes l'empêchait d'arrêter. Il lui semblait qu'il ressentait enfin la vie. Il découvrait la vraie joie et le vrai pouvoir, celui de croire que l'on peut tout surmonter et tout faire. Les autres émotions s'étaient évaporer pour ne laisser la place qu'au bonheur.

Puis instinctivement, ses mains se fermèrent.

Haletant, épuisé et courbaturé, Pietro ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi la pièce entière était ravagée. Plus rien n'était intact en-dehors des cinq personnes autour de lui, et seules trois d'entre elles semblaient réellement aller bien. L'un des Anciens respirait un peu fortement et l'observait avec un froncement de sourcils déconcertant. Clint, lui, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Tu verras que tout ira bien. »

Et l'évidence frappa brutalement le plus jeune alors qu'il perdait ses dernières forces : il venait de créer un ouragan.

* * *

 **Une suite (et j'espère dernière partie) arrivera bientôt sûrement donc restez patients :)**

 **Kisses**


	3. Une journée entière

**Ceci peut être considéré comme le dernier OS que j'ajouterai ici ;) Profitez bien :P**

 **OS écrit dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 4h**

 **Thème : Ultime**

 **Personnages : Clint X Pietro**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Date : 03-12-16**

* * *

« Monsieur Maximoff. Réveillez-vous. »

La voix était trop loin. Inatteignable. Pourtant, Pietro essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Son monde fut intégralement blanc pendant quelques secondes, puis sa vision s'adapta à la luminosité de la pièce. Il était à l'hôpital, cet endroit qu'il détestait tellement. Cet endroit qui avait laissé mourir Wanda.

Lui ne mourrait pas.

Il tenta de bouger sa main, et put presque voir ses doigts s'animer. Il sourit. Son corps lui semblait plus léger qu'avant. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait maigri de quinze kilos sans perdre la moindre force en contrepartie. Etonnant, déroutant.

« Monsieur Maximoff ? »

Il réussit à tourner sa tête vers la droite, là où se tenait une infirmière. D'à peu près son âge, blonde, elle lui souriait pour essayer de l'encourager.

« Bonjour. Pouvez-vous parler ?

\- Bon… Bonjour.

\- C'est bien. Je vais vous aider à vous redressez un peu. »

Elle le fit, calant quelques coussins supplémentaires dans son dos. Il était confortablement installé.

Un vieux rentra alors dans sa chambre. Mais pas n'importe lequel, vu qu'il s'agissait de l'Ancien de l'Air. Pietro se souvenait de lui pour l'avoir vu dans la salle du Conseil. Et au vu de l'air désapprobateur sur son visage, il ne l'appréciait pas.

C'était la première surprise de la journée.

« Veuillez nous laissez, commanda-t-il.

\- Mais il…

\- Maintenant, la coupa-t-il.

\- Bien Monsieur. »

Elle sortit la tête basse, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son patient. Pietro était nerveux. L'homme en face de lui le regarda avec sévérité, puis s'approcha du lit et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise. Ses yeux gris acier s'encrèrent dans ceux du plus jeune, et le blandin put y voir une sagesse presque infinie.

« Tu es Pietro Maximoff, frère de Wanda Maximoff. Tu as 18 ans et tu possèdes le pouvoir de l'Air.

\- Je sais tout ça. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Tu vas devenir mon élève. Ton don est trop puissant pour que nous le laissions se développer seul. Il pourrait te consumer. Veux-tu mourir Pietro ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit douloureusement. Tout s'enchaînait un peu vite pour lui, alors qu'il recevait sa deuxième surprise. Lui, apprenti ? C'était étrange, mais il n'allait définitivement pas se défiler.

« Non.

\- C'est ce qui me semblait. Tu continueras donc ta formation scolaire mais ton emploi du temps va changer pour me permettre de te guider dans ton apprentissage. Sais-tu ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

\- Hum… non ?

\- Il faudra y réfléchir. Tu as un mois pour ça.

\- Un… un mois ?! Mais c'est trop court ! Nous ne devions choisir qu'à 20 ans !

\- Ton cas est particulier, en plusieurs points.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Peu importe, tu le sauras assez vite. Néanmoins, ton état requiert des changements. Si tu réussis, tu pourras être le plus normal des hommes, mais si tu dépasses mes attentes, tu pourras devenir quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant. Je te laisse quelques choix Pietro. Cependant, je serais sans pitié si tu fais le moindre écart. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu comprends bien la dangerosité de ta situation ?

\- Parfaitement. »

Le regard de l'aîné s'adoucit un peu. Il avait l'air de comprendre que c'était la jeunesse de Pietro qui provoquait sa fougue.

« Monsieur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'Ancien haussa un sourcil, avant de plisser les yeux.

« Tu as été déclaré élémentaire Air. Il me semble que tu n'as pas trop apprécié, vu que tu as déclenché un ouragan dans la salle du Conseil. J'ai été obligé de protéger les autres, et tu m'as enlevé une sacrée dose d'énergie. Puis tu t'es évanoui dans les bras de Clint Barton et tu as dormi pendant une semaine et demie.

\- Une… Une semaine et demie ? Je croyais que ça faisait deux heures.

\- C'est souvent l'effet d'une première utilisation d'élément, bien que la tienne ait été particulièrement puissante. Nous avons fait quelques tests mais rien de bien méchant. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai que tu signes cette feuille, demanda-t-il en sortant un papier de sa poche.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Pour ton bien. Signe. »

Décidément, il passait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui. Pietro fronça les sourcils mais fit ce que l'adulte lui demandait. Après tout, il était là pour l'aider et le guider, non ?

Une heure plus tard, il était dans une autre chambre, ayant quitté l'hôpital, et le plus vieux était en train de lui faire enfiler un costume trois pièces. Le blanc de ses cheveux contrastait avec le noir de l'habit, mais une fleur bleue fut délicatement accueillie à sa boutonnière.

« Pourquoi ces vêtements ? Où est-ce que je vais aller ?

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Malgré le ton sévère, Pietro pouvait entendre la légère inflexion de la tendresse dedans. D'accord… Le vieux était donc cinglé. Le blandin sentait venir la dernière grosse surprise de son épuisante journée, et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement prêt. La visite du vieux, l'annonce de l'apprentissage et de son choix de métier, le temps qui était passé trop vite à son goût, le costume… Tout cela n'était rien face à l'absence écrasante de son homme.

Clint n'était pas là et Pietro se doutait qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais.

Après tout, pourquoi se faire souffrir inutilement alors qu'ils pouvaient essayer de refaire leurs vies plus ou moins correctement ? Le jeune comprenait son partenaire, et sûrement qu'il en aurait fait de même. C'était juste… douloureux.

« Bon. Il faudrait juste que tu ais l'air heureux, mais je suppose que ça va s'arranger. »

Pietro n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question que son nouveau tuteur l'entraînait au travers de couloirs et d'escaliers, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte quelconque.

« Profite. Le temps passe plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Pietro, une salle se dévoila, blanche, décorée de fleurs aussi bleues que la sienne et contenant l'ultime surprise de cette journée.

Clint, en tenue de mariage lui aussi.

Il l'attendait.

* * *

 **Bon, je pensais ce que j'ai écris au-dessus, même si je ferais sûrement un point de vue de Clint pour vous expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé pendant cette semaine-là.**


	4. Une semaine entière

**N'ai-je pas la grande bonté de vous éclairer moins d'une semaine après avoir posté le dernier petit bébé ? :D**

 **OS écrit hors défi**

 **Thème : Combat**

 **Personnage : Clint**

 **Date : 09-12-16**

* * *

Il y a des combats dans la vie dont on ne peut s'échapper.

Et en une semaine, Clint Barton avait combattu bien plus que durant sa vie entière. Lui, un agent de terrain, le métier réputé le plus dur de la société parce qu'ils étaient ceux qui affrontaient sans cesse des situations dangereuses. Mais que valait une vie face à une société ? La question s'était posé plusieurs fois dans la tête de l'archer, et la réponse avait toujours été la même : _rien_.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Pietro.

A partir de ce moment, sa vie était devenue bien plus compliquée. Premièrement, au niveau de leur relation, parce que s'accrocher à un jeune intrépide était tout le contraire de ses principes et deuxièmement, par rapport à ces principes-là justement. Pietro avait bousculé ses croyances dès leur première rencontre et Clint n'avait cessé de tout remettre en question depuis lors.

Et ce jour-là fut pire que tous les autres.

Le premier combat fut interne, et bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, il bouleversa son âme. Que faire alors que son petit-ami se révélait être d'un autre Elément ? L'abandonner, comme tous ces salopards avant lui, et rajouter un deuil à un homme qui en avait déjà beaucoup trop pour son âge ? Rester à ses côtés illégalement, en renonçant pour toujours à leurs bonheurs, à une famille et à la moindre reconnaissance ? Clint ne pouvait choisir entre aucun des deux. Toutes les options le menaient au désastre et au remord. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester neutre entre ses sentiments et ses obligations.

Il allait devoir faire un choix.  
Le genre de choix qui impacte tout le reste de votre vie, même si vous essayez ensuite de tout réparer.  
Le genre de choix qui laisse des cicatrices, à vous, mais aussi tous ceux touchés.

Et Clint voulait épargner Pietro.

Il vit l'ouragan se former dans le creux de ses mains, puis s'étendre à toute la salle. Mais aucun vent ne soufflait autour de lui. En observant plus attentivement, il remarqua que tous les Anciens utilisaient leurs Eléments, mais celui de l'Air semblait le protéger également. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, avant qu'ils ne reviennent à Pietro. Clint comprit que son choix ne serait pas le seul aspect déterminant de leur futur, et une furieuse envie d'enlever son compagnon et de disparaître de cette société l'enflamma.

Ils devaient vivre heureux. Ils allaient vivre heureux.

C'est ainsi que commença le deuxième combat, alors que Pietro tombait doucement dans ses bras et qu'il le rassurait sur la suite.

La semaine durant laquelle son petit-ami était à l'hôpital avait été le pire calvaire du monde. Tous les jours, Clint Barton sollicitait une audience auprès du Conseil pour plaider leur cause.

 _La formation d'un couple d'Elémentaires différents est strictement interdite pour éviter que le fruit de leur union ne donne des Déviants._

Ils étaient gay, donc stériles. L'augmentation du risque d'avoir une maladie mortelle pour un enfant était donc une cause non-valable de leur refuser le mariage. Et pourtant, les Anciens en faisaient toute une histoire, argumentant que c'était l'environnement et non les gênes qui perturbait l'harmonie intérieure d'un être en pleine croissance. Foutaises, et tous le savaient parfaitement.

Clint continua donc toute la semaine le même dialogue de sourds, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'un d'entre eux change d'avis. C'était encore l'Ancien de l'Air. Et la condition qu'il posa failli faire renoncer Clint :

« Je veux que Pietro devienne un Elémentaire supérieur. »

Autant dire : _je vais le presser sous la pression et les entraînements, jusqu'à ce que tout son pouvoir m'ait été utile. Et ensuite tu récupèreras la carcasse._ Et pourtant, Clint accepta en moins de dix minutes. Il posa lui aussi des conditions et lorsqu'ils furent tous d'accord, ils signèrent le contrat. Il ne manquait plus que l'accord de Pietro.

Puis, le dimanche midi, on prévint Clint que son petit-ami s'était réveillé. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore le voir. Il devait apparemment se rendre dans une certaine salle, habillé correctement, et il sut que l'Ancien n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Ils allaient se marier le jour-même.

Et en plus, il avait su que l'orphelinat de la ville venait d'accueillir un nouveau pensionnaire et recherchait une famille d'accueil pour un autre un peu plus âgé.  
Leur futur était en marche.

* * *

 **J'ai essayé d'être claire sur mes idées, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à le faire remarquer et à demander des précisions ;)**

 **Kisses :***


	5. Une vie entière

**Ceci devrait être définitivement le dernier OS que je poste dans cette série. Toujours grâce à la nuit du Fof ;)**

 **OS écrit dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 22h**

 **Thème : Famille**

 **Fandom :**

 **Date : 04-03-17**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

« Trouvé ! » le cri enfantin se répercuta dans le duplex, puis la personne qui en était à l'origine se tourna vers les escaliers. « Papa ! J'ai trouvé Ethan ! »

« Ou était-il caché ? » lui demanda une voix calme provenant de l'étage inférieur.

« Dans mon placard à jouets ! »

« C'était une bonne cachette. Heureusement que tu y as pensé, Gabrielle. Il ne manque plus que Pietro et tu auras gagné. »

« Oui ! Il faut trouver Baba ! »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux, » proposa son grand frère.

« Merci ! »

Le grand sourire qu'elle lui renvoya réchauffa le cœur de leur père adoptif. Le blandin était caché derrière un rideau et les observaient remuer chaque pièce pour le débusquer. Gabrielle avait quatre ans, et Ethan huit. Ils étaient arrivés chez eux trois ans plus tôt, à quelques mois d'intervalle.

Les premiers temps avec le plus grand avaient été assez difficiles, surtout que Pietro commençait sa formation d'élémentaire supérieur. L'enfant avait fait des crises, refuser leur autorité, leur affection et le jeune adulte avait bien cru craquer plus d'une fois. Il était épuisé par ses entrainements et s'énervait facilement contre son protégé. Mais Clint avait eu toute la patience qu'il lui manquait, et ils avaient fini par trouver un équilibre. Leur fils adoptif avait semblé comprendre qu'il était désiré et choyé et protégé, choses qui lui avaient manqué pendant ses premières années de vie.

L'arrivée de Gabrielle avait quelque peu changé leurs liens, mais Ethan s'était dévoilé être un grand frère attentif et aimant. Le bébé avait accaparé ses pensées et semblait lui avoir donné un nouveau but dans la vie. Il la chérissait autant que Pietro l'avait fait avec Wanda, et cette prise de conscience avait amené des crises de larmes que Clint avait amoureusement calmé.

 _Trois ans._

Clint avait changé de travail, devenant entraineur sportif pour une plus grande flexibilité de ses horaires. Il pouvait donc s'occuper de ses enfants lorsqu'ils partaient le matin pour l'école et revenaient le soir. Pendant la journée, il s'occupait de diriger des équipes de jeunes et d'adultes, principalement pour les combats. C'était assez nouveau pour lui, mais très enrichissant.

Pietro, lui, continuait sa formation. Il était appelé à devenir un grand défenseur grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais avait préféré se tourner vers l'ingénierie robotique. Son maître avait quelque peu râlé, mais personne ne pouvait contredire le jeune adulte. Sa détermination et sa force empêchait de se mettre en travers de son chemin, Ancien ou pas. Les seules personnes qui arrivaient à le faire changer d'avis était sa famille, et encore. Ethan devait parfois utiliser le chantage et Gabrielle le charmait avec des bonbons.

Et parfois, le soir lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le canapé et qu'ils regardaient un film, ou quand ils jouaient dehors un dimanche après-midi, Pietro et Clint échangeaient un regard. C'était cet instant où ils imaginaient comment tout aurait pu être différent, s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, s'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés, s'ils ne s'étaient pas battu pour exister.

Ils n'auraient jamais eu cette famille.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé :)**


End file.
